Recuerdo de cristal
by velika lubov
Summary: nunk te ha pasado? ke una simple cosa te trae muchos recuerdos? algunos buenos, otros malos... y personas ke jamas olvidaras...


Hola! Espero que les guste este pekeño fic ke hice hace unos dias, fue para un concurso. espero ke les guste!!!  
  
  
  
Recuerdo de cristal  
  
Ahí estaba yo, parada ante el aparador. Hacía frío... mucho frío, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo sentía. Creo que estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos para darme cuenta que era una noche fría de diciembre, y que yo solo traía puesto un pantalón de tela beige, unas botas negras, una blusa de cuello de tortuga negra y una gabardina de mezclilla.  
  
Sentí algo suave y muy frío en mi mejilla y al voltear al cielo me encuentro con que está empezando a nevar. Pero no le doy importancia y vuelvo a mirar al aparador. Detrás de aquel vidrio, había un bello vestido blanco de novia y no pude evitar de acordarme de aquella ocasión, hace ya cinco años.  
  
El panorama era casi el mismo: noche fría y plumas de nieve en el ambiente. El único detalle es que yo llevaba un vestido casi idéntico al que estaba en frente de mí. Cerré los ojos por un instante, y una lágrima helada bajó en mi mejilla derecha. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, todo mi alrededor pareció cambiar al de hace varios años.  
  
Estaba yo, en la calida habitación que tenía la Iglesia, donde me podría estar hasta la hora de la ceremonia. Esta tenía un gran espejo, mis amigas estaban ahí y me ayudaban a arreglarme. Igual que ahora, estaba llorando, pero eran lágrimas de felicidad, pues ese día me iba a casar con el hombre al cual yo amaba más que a nada en el mundo.  
  
Mi vestido era de manga corta, con unos bellos bordados adornados con perlas en la parte superior, había una franja de seda blanca justo debajo de mi busto, que hacía resaltar más mi cintura. La franja de seda terminaba en mi espalda baja, con un hermoso moño en forma de rosa. La falda larga llegaba hasta dar con el piso, y en la parte de atrás era más larga, lo suficientemente larga para que mis damas de honor la cargaran. Tenía un gran escote, tanto en mi busto como en mi espalda, y el mismo bello bordado adornado con perlas estaba en la parte más baja de mi falda. Unos guantes de seda blanca hasta un poco más arriba de mis codos protegían mi delicada piel del clima. Y, finalmente, un velo blanco cubría mi peinado y mi rostro.  
  
Lucía muy hermosa esa noche... mi padre me dijo que parecía un ángel. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación.  
  
Yo sonreí y me volteé nuevamente al espejo para contemplarme. Me veía muy linda. Sonreí aún más y giré mientras me abrazaba fuertemente.  
  
Empecé a pensar en todo lo que haría una vez estando casada. Cuantos hijos iba a tener, cuando y cómo les iba a poner.  
  
"Supongo que como su padre." Me dije a mí misma.  
  
Entonces, todos estos pensamientos llegaron a mi mente. Todas esas cosas que ya no podría hacer. No podría irme sola de vacaciones. No podría salir igual que antes con mis amigas. No podría jamás ver a otros chicos. Bueno, esto último no me sería tan difícil, había salido más de tres años con mi novio y jamás me había interesado en otros chicos desde entonces.  
  
Pero todo lo demás, se me hacía una carga. Una carga que debía de llevar a los 22 años. ¿No era yo muy chica para tener tantas responsabilidades? Apenas estaba a punto de acabar mi carrera, y no tenía ni la menor idea de que iba a hacer.  
  
Estuve a punto de cancelar la boda. Simplemente no estaba segura de hacerlo. En eso, llego mi mejor amiga.  
  
"No puedo hacerlo..." le dije, "simplemente no puedo hacerlo. ¿Qué si todo esto es un error? ¿Qué si acabamos odiándonos? ¿Qué si no nos pertenecemos el uno al otro?"  
  
"Mimi... Mimi." mi amiga me sujetó de los hombros y forzó que la viera a los ojos, "claro que se pertenecen el uno al otro. Todas estas dudas salen de tu mente. Olvídate de ellas, no escuches a tu cerebro, ¿qué te dice tu corazón?"  
  
"Lo único que dice mi corazón es que lo amo..."  
  
"¿Vez? Ahí lo tienes... debes hacerlo." Y con eso, salió del cuarto.  
  
Nuevamente me encontré yo sola, mire mi reloj, faltaban quince minutos para las ocho, lo cual significaba que pronto llegaría la hora. La hora en que el padre nos nombrara marido y mujer. Sonreí otra vez, ahora estaba segura... este sería el día más feliz de mi vida. Así que me dispuse a hacer retoques a mi maquillaje.  
  
En eso, oí una conversación de una pareja que estaba afuera del cuarto en el que yo estaba.  
  
"¿En serio harás esto?" Preguntó una mujer.  
  
"Sí... la amo." Respondió un hombre. Yo reconocí inmediatamente las voces. Me acerque sin hacer ningún ruido a la puerta, y la abrí un poco, lo suficiente para ver a los que estaban hablando afuera de donde estaba.  
  
"¿Y yo qué?"  
  
Mis ojos se abrieron enormemente, ¿eso significaba lo que yo creo que significaba?  
  
"A ti también te amo."  
  
Lagrimas empezaron a formarse en las esquinas de mis ojos.  
  
"¿Cómo puede ser esto, Yamato? No puedes amar a dos mujeres a la vez." Dijo algo enojada.  
  
"Tu sabrás de ello, tu me amas a mi y a Taichi a la vez, ¿no es cierto, Sora?"  
  
"Eso es diferente."  
  
"¿Y cómo es eso?, si se puede saber. Además tu ya sabías que yo iba a hacer esto desde el principio, y cuando tuvimos nuestras noches no te parecía importar."  
  
"Ahora es diferente, Yamato."  
  
"¿Por qué lo dices?"  
  
"¡Porque estoy embarazada!"  
  
Mis ojos se abrieron aún más. Fue hasta ahí... fue hasta ahí que ya no escuche ni vi nada más. Mi vista se nublo a causa de mis lágrimas... todos los sonidos se desvanecieron. Lloré sin control y cerré la puerta fuertemente y le puse el cerrojo.  
  
Eso causo que Yamato se diera cuenta que lo había escuchado todo, y empezó a gritarme. No recuerdo exactamente lo que me dijo, pero supongo que ha de haber tenido algo que ver con que le abriera la puerta.  
  
Lloré un poco, hasta que me empezaron a molestar los golpes que Yamato daba en la puerta para que le abriera. Supongo que se cansó de tocar la puerta y se detuvo. Fue cuando quité el cerrojo y abrí la puerta.  
  
Miré a Yamato, quien me veía con culpabilidad en su rostro. Creo que se sorprendió al verme llorar, muchos años atrás había dejado yo de llorar. Detrás de Yamato estaba Sora, vestida en morado con el vestido de mis damas de honor. Vaya dama de honor.  
  
"Mimi, amor... ¿podemos hablar?"  
  
Baje la cabeza y asentí. Después, ambos entramos a la habitación. Nadie habló por mucho tiempo, hasta que yo, sin verlo a los ojos pregunte.  
  
"¿Por qué?"  
  
Yamato levantó la cabeza y me vio, después yo hice lo mismo. Y repetí: "¿Por qué me mentiste? ¿Por qué me dijiste que me amabas cuando no era cierto?"  
  
"¡No! Te equivocas, yo sí te amo, Mimi... te amo más que a mi vida."  
  
"Entonces, si tanto me amas, ¿por qué lo hiciste?" Empecé a llorar, no pude evitarlo.  
  
"Yo... yo no lo sé... empezó todo una noche, cuando estaba ebrio... después Sora regresó a mi varios días... supongo que se me hizo algo normal. Perdón, no sabes lo arrepentido que estoy. No llores, yo se que eres una chica fuerte."  
  
"¡No, no lo soy!" Grite y empecé a llorar aún más fuerte. "Estoy cansada. ¡Cansada de pretender ser fuerte cuando no lo soy! Esto me lastima... y no sabes cuanto, Matt..." Cubrí mi cara con mis manos y me dejé caer sobre el sofá.  
  
Matt se sentó al lado mío y me abrazó fuertemente, él puso suavemente su barbilla sobre mi cabeza. "Shh... perdón bonita... es todo culpa mía. Perdóname, yo te amo, y quiero que te cases conmigo... si... si te casarás conmigo, ¿verdad?"  
  
Le escuche la voz un poco temblorosa, como si estuviera miedo de mi respuesta. Yo no respondí... estaba confundida. Yo lo amaba y por lo tanto quería casarme con él... pero, por el otro lado, también lo odiaba, por lo que me hizo... y por eso no quería casarme con él.  
  
"¿Verdad?" Volvió a preguntar, sacándome de mis pensamientos.  
  
Lo mire directamente a los ojos, "No lo sé..."  
  
Me pareció ver que sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse. "¿Q-qu-qué?" Tartamudeó y me abrazo aún más fuertemente.  
  
"Supongo..." dije suavemente, "que lo haré..."  
  
Sentí como la tensión abandonó su cuerpo, y suspiro con alivio. Me beso dulcemente la frente y acarició mi mejilla. "Gracias... te amo." Me dio un pequeño beso en los labios, se paró y se dirigió a la puerta caminando de espaldas, como si presintiera que en el momento en el que se diera la vuelta huiría de ahí. Cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió todavía viéndome. "Quizás te gustaría aprovechar el poco tiempo que queda para arreglarte un poco más." Con eso, finalmente dio la vuelta y cerró la puerta tras él.  
  
Tan pronto como se emparejó la puerta, corrí hacía ella y le puse nuevamente el cerrojo. Me recargué contra ella y me deje caer sobre mis rodillas. Lagrimas escurrían en mis mejillas. Estando una vez sentada en el suelo, con las rodillas contra mi pecho, puse mis brazos sobre mis piernas y baje la cabeza a ellos.  
  
Lloré fuertemente, no podía creerlo. El ser que más yo amaba en este mundo me había engañado, y aún así, quería que olvidara todo y me casará con él. Levante mi rostro, estaba cansada de llorar, de llorar por él.  
  
"¡Arggg!" Grite mientras me levantaba del suelo. Me dirigí hacía el espejo y me miré en el.  
  
¿Realmente esa era yo? Miré al espejo, y una muchacha vestida de blanco, sus mejillas, sus labios y sus ojos rojos de llorar, me devolvía la mirada. Su rimel se había escurrido, haciendo dos líneas negras que partían de las esquinas de sus ojos y llegaban hasta el cuello.  
  
Aquella persona que estaba enfrente de mi espejo no la reconocí, pues para empezar, no recordaba haberla conocido nunca antes. Su rostro expresaba nostalgia y decepción, sus ojos odio y amor, pero sobre todo sufrimiento, por todas aquellas emociones que fluían por sus venas.  
  
¿Dónde estaba esa chica que yo solía conocer? ¿La que pasará lo que pasará siempre creyó que había un mañana, y que con él vendrían cosas buenas para compensar las malas? ¿La que siempre tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, aunque le estuvieran pasado cosas horribles? ¿La que le daba preferencia a los demás antes que a ella? ¿Aquella chica que confiaba en que todo el mundo tiene algo bueno dentro? ¿Dónde quedo?  
  
Tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente, simplemente no podía manejar tantas cosas a la vez. Siempre solía ver el lado bueno de las cosas, ¿pero que podría yo verle de bueno a esto? Me sentía humillada, avergonzada.  
  
Me volví a mirar. Me. ¿Estaba segura de que la que veía en frente de mi era realmente yo? Ni siquiera estaba segura de cuál era mi verdadero yo. No sabía nada realmente, lo único que sabía, es que no me gustaba ver a quién sea que fuera la que estaba en el espejo.  
  
De pronto, la imagen de la chica se desvaneció, y la de mi novio tomó su lugar. Por obvia razón, me encolericé al verle la cara y harta de su imagen, tome el florero que estaba encima de una mesita y lo arrojé con todas mi fuerzas y mi odio al espejo mientras gritaba nuevamente. El espejo se rompió justo en el centro, mientras el florero se hizo pedazos.  
  
No podía quedarme ahí. Sabía que pronto irían a buscarme así que decidí salir de ahí lo más rápido posible. Corrí hacía la ventana, le quite el seguro y la levante. Escuche voces, supuse que veían a buscarme para ver si algo malo me sucedía. Debía de apresurarme.  
  
Justo cuando iba a salir del cuarto, el rostro de Matt me vino a la mente, y de pronto me surgieron las ganas de dejarle algo escrito. Agarre una pluma y una libreta que estaban en la mesita y le escribí unas cuantas líneas.  
  
[i]Yamato: No puedo casarme contigo, estoy demasiado dolida como para hacerlo, no puedo simplemente pretender que nada pasó. Algún día nos volveremos a ver. ~~Mimi. PD: Creo que si es verdad lo que la gente dice: 'es de mala suerte ver a la novia antes de la boda'.[/i]  
  
Satisfecha con la nota, me di la vuelva para salir tranquilamente de la iglesia, pero escuché ruidos. Era Matt. Y otras personas. Estaban tratando de quitarle el cerrojo a la puerta. Supongo que han de haber escuchado todo el relajo que tenía hace un rato.  
  
Era hora, de irme... lejos, muy lejos. Cuando estaba saliendo por la ventana, un pedazo de mi vestido se atoró con un clavo salido, y como no tenía tiempo de desenredarlo con cuidado, simplemente lo jale. Un buen trozo de la falda de mi vestido quedó enredado en el clavo, pero no le di importancia y empecé a alejarme de ese lugar. Me prometí que iba a regresar, algún día... y lo cumplí.  
  
Ahora estoy nuevamente aquí, 5 años después. Dispuesta a afrontar todo el pasado. Fui al departamento de Matt, bueno, suponiendo que ese seguía siendo suyo. Quería dejar todo muy en claro, y olvidar el pasado... dispuesta a buscar un nuevo futuro... tal vez con alguien de mi pasado.  
  
Fue mucho tiempo, y mi amor por Matt sobrevivió a pesar de todo. Es más, he llegado a creer que incluso lo amo más que antes.  
  
Subí al elevador y presioné el botón del tercer piso y aguardé. Cuando se abrieron las puertas, me dirigí al apartamento cinco, que estaba justo enfrente de mi. Y justo iba a tocar cuando...  
  
"¡Papi, quiero un helado!" Una voz de un niño pequeño se escucho del otro lado de la puerta.  
  
Supuse que Matt se había cambiado de departamento, me iba a dar la vuelta cuando escuche: "Yamato, él es tu hijo... debes de darle cosas de ves en cuando."  
  
Mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera.  
  
"Oh, Sora... yo no consentiré al niño como tu lo has hecho."  
  
Esto era. Finalmente había pasado. Yamato se había casado... y había formado una familia, con Sora. ¿Cómo no me esperé eso? Después de todo, el sí la había embarazado tiempo atrás.  
  
Di la vuelva hacía el elevador y apreté botón, cuando las puertas abrieron, yo entré y al voltear, me encuentro con una cara que hace mucho no veía, pero sin duda nunca olvidaría.  
  
Yamato estaba parado fuera de la puerta de su apartamento, su mano todavía sujetando la manija de esta. Estaba parado ahí, tieso, con la boca abierta viéndome fijamente. "Mimi..." suspiró.  
  
Sentí que si lo seguía mirando así pronto me darían ganas de llorar, así que esquive su mirada y apreté el botón para cerrar las puertas.  
  
"No, Mimi, no... ¡por favor, espera!" Dijo Matt empezando a correr hacía mi.  
  
Lo volví a mirar, mi mirada expresaba todo lo que sentía por él. "Adiós..."  
  
"¡No!" Escuché a Matt gritar una vez que se cerraron las puertas, supuse que estaba golpeándolas también al escuchar varios sonidos raros. Y así fue como todo paso.  
  
Camine por la calle hacia el centro de la ciudad, abrazando mi gabardina, y como era ya noche, casi todo estaba cerrado... excepto una boutique. Me paralice al ver lo que vendían.  
  
Tras el cristal había algo que me traía miles de recuerdos, viejos recuerdos... aquel recuerdo de cristal.  
  
Esta es mi historia... de cómo algo tan hermoso se vino abajo. Como un sueño. Y como tal, llegó a su final. Pero aún así... tengo la esperanza. La esperanza de que algún día, todo lo que he deseado finalmente llegará a mí.  
  
La luz del aparador se apagó, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que hacía mucho frío y estaba parada sola en la acera de la calle. Metí mis manos a mis bolsillos y me alejé de ese lugar, no sabiendo si regresaré... y si regreso, cómo y cuando lo haré...  
  
  
  
Bueno? Que tal? Dejen un review! Plz! ^^ Byeeeee! (pronto continuare los demas, k?) 


End file.
